


Birth of A Human Accident

by Mamadragon404



Series: Human Accident [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty much how Nathalie Sancoeur Got Pregnant, in my series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of A Human Accident

**Author's Note:**

> if your innocent, please leave. Also please don't be mad at for this, Its pure sin.

Gabe was staring at Nathalie’s ass as she worked on retrieving files that he needed, no that they needed, for a meeting they had later that day.

“You have a nice ass.” Gabe said without realizing that he was speaking aloud. Nathalie whipped around, blushing madly.

“S-SIR!” Nathalie exclaimed, staring at him.

“Did I say that outloud?” Gabe asked slightly blushing.

“Yes!” Nath answered, embarrassed.

“Well it's true~.” Gabe said getting up.

“I have work to do.” Nath avoided his stare, and squatted down to finish fetching the files. 

Gabe continued to watch her work, admiring her focus.

After a few minutes, Nathalie stood up and avoiding his eyes she laid down the files on his desk.

“Here are the files that you have asked for sir.” Nathalie said, “They are in order, I think” 

“Good job Nathalie.” 

Gabe and Nath went back to working on their jobs, preparing for the meeting.

After sometime it was time for the meeting, they went and did their thing.

After the meeting it was a success and was great they went back to his mansion to final plans for summer fashion show, making sure to get the models in place and everything.

When Gabe was done with his work he went to go check on Nathalie.

When he arrived at her office, he looked inside and saw Nathalie staring at something in her hand, blush on her face, her hand somewhere below the desk, her glasses askew.

She let out a few quiet gasped and moans.

Gabe's eyes went wide as he realized she was touching herself and he wanted to step away, just hard to go when you find the sight hot and not now random boner.

Gabe swallowed thickly and quietly, and unconsciously started to undo his pants and pull them down, thank god it she chose a far discreet place for her office, because if not, the chances of him getting caught were high and he did not need that.

Nath's eyes shut as she sucked in a breath.

Gabe slowly pushed down his boxers and started to rub his dick to the sight, 

Fuck he shouldn't be doing this. He should have left.

Nath let out a quiet moan, eyes still shut.

Gabe started to rub harder, and quietly let out a gasp, he checked to see if Nathalie heard him, she didn't seem like she did, as she was making little whimpers now.

Gabe watched as her face scrunched up in pleasure, she gasped and moaned barely quiet now.

Gabe started to rub harder and faster, was it sad that he barely started and was already close? Who knows~?

Nathalie put her face down on the desk, as she let out a moan, a normal one, not quiet or anything, just normal. He heard her mutter out fuck. She picked her head back up and looked at the thing in her hand before throwing her head back and closing her eyes before she gasped. She froze a moment, then started to pant.

Did she just have an orgasim? Cheese and crackers that was hot, Gabe continued to stroke himself till he came a few moments later catching what he could in his hands, the rest going onto his boxers, well that's going to be uncomfortable.

Nath set down what she had in her hands down and Gabe saw that is was a picture now, a picture of what he couldn't tell.

Gabe took a moment to gather himself and then gently knocked, remembering why he went to her office in the first.

“Come in!” He heard Nath shout, like she normally does, he went into the office, “why are you here sir?” She asked him

“I came to check on your progress on the Summer line up?”

“Almost done sir.” How can she act so normal? How can she act like she wasn't just masturbating?

“Very well. I shall be going now, bring your files when your done to my office, if I'm not in there leave them on my desk.”

“Yes sir.” Gabe looked around discreetly and saw the photo she was touching herself to on her desk, it was a picture of him from when his wife was around and he took his family, Nathalie, and the Gorilla, to the beach, when did she snap that picture of him? It had a clear shot of his torso and his butt, his hair was wet and messy, his hands looked like there were going to his hair to fix it.

He barely remembers what Nath was doing that day, but he does remember her having a camera.

“You need anything else sir?” Nath asked him after a moment.

“No, not right now.” With that he left her office he went to his office to work on something, but he couldn't focus with the thought that Nathalie was touching herself to the image of him.

Gabe sighed and went to take a nice long cold shower, to wash that thought from his mind.

After his shower Gabe went to his office and saw the file of work Nathalie was working on his desk.

Gabe flicked through it to make sure everything was in order, it was.

Gabe sighed and put it back down then intercom Nathalie.

“Yes sir.” Nath's voice came through a moment.

“If you want you can go home now.”

“Okay. I'll see you tomorrow sir.”

“Okay bye Nathalie.” 

Gabe sighed and looked at the time, it was still early, what can he do to kill time?

He looked around, he could sketch out new designs, he could just draw right now, draw designs and waste time until it was late enough for bed, he can always go through them tomorrow, and scrap some of them.

Gabe rubbed his eyes under his glasses, and took out a sketchbook, and a mechanical pencil and started to sketch.

After a few hours of drawing Gabe looked at his work, somehow he didn't draw designs, he drew Nathalie in a dress.

In the picture Nathalie had her hair down and curled, she wasn't wearing her glasses and she had a soft smile on her face.

Now the dress she was wearing was a black one without a back, with red highlights, it hugged her upper body, then poofed out at her waist, not like a princess dress just enough to hide her legs when she walked, it had matching black gloves that went to her elbows, she had on black toeless pumps with a red flower on them, and a red shawl draped across her shoulders.

“Even when I'm trying to forget her she creeps into my mind. At least I drew this and not what I saw earlier.” Gabe muttered and rubbed his forehead, and stood up, and looked at the time, it was late enough for him to got bed, but early enough where he didn't want to. So he went through and flipped the page and started another drawing

An hour later Gabe finished this sketch he looked at it and pursed his lips, he really drew that, he drew nathalie touching herself, what was even worse is he drew her naked and him behind her teasing, her chest. Well then.

Gabe got up and stretched and went off to bed. Not even gonna think about that. Just gonna ignore it and go to sleep.

The next morning Gabe woke up to his alarm blaring at him. 

He groaned and got up and ready for the day, he went to his office to work, and he saw the picture he started the night before.

Gabe sighed ripped it from his sketchbook and crumpled it and threw it in the general direction of the trash can.

“Sir, you dropped this, how many times have I told you to move the trashcan closer to your desk?” Nathalie asked as she came into the office and throwing the paper in the trash

“I lost track. Have you started on the schedules yet?”

“I did Adriens yesterday and was coming in for your approval.” Nath gave him the tablet that was in her hands. Gabe looked it over briefly

“This is great, as usual. I approve” Gabriel handed her the tablet again, Nath nodded and walked out the office. Gabe sat down and started working.

Around noon Gabe started work on some sketches, no matter what he kept drawing Nathalie in some form, mostly naked and him doing something sexaul to her.

He sighed and looked at his boner from all the drawings

“Not now boner,” he muttered, trying to will it down. That was obviously isn't working. 

Gabe took a breath, looked around and slowly pulled out his dick, and leaned back and started stroking himself.

Slowly recalling Nathalie's moans and gasps from yesterday, getting harder and stroking harder, he let gasps and moans every-so-often, stroking and rubbing and whenever he was close he would stop, take a deep breath and continues,

When he was close this time he moaned Nathalie’s name, over and over, getting louder and louder each time, right before he came he practically shouted Nathalie's name.

“Sir I- OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!” Naths voice rang out in the office, Gabe eyes snapped out he looked towards the door and there was Nathalie covering her eyes, blushing.

“Shit! I'm sorry you had to see this.” Gabe said panicky, shoving his dick back into his pants, blushing, “You didn’t happen to manage to hear what I was moaning? Did you?”

Nathalie slowly uncovered one eye and slowly nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” She whispered, barely audible.

Gabe sighed,

“Are you surprised?”

“Yeah,”

“Do you hate me?”

“Nope, just the opposite, in fact.”

“Thats right you were masturbating to a photo of me yesterday.”

“YOU SAW THAT?” Nathalie shrieked, covering her face again. Gabe smirked and went over and gently pulled her hands from her face,

“I did, and it was very hot, honestly, even joined in myself. And maybe was using the image to jack off now.” Gabe chuckled nervously, dropping her hands and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Twice? You have used me…. I don't know I kinda like it, kinda wanna it to happen again, except I kinda wanna watch……”

“Really now?”

“Kinda…… I'm going to leave now.” Nath went to leave but Gabe pulled her back and went to kiss her but stopped.

“Can I kiss you?” Nath grabbed him by his neck and kissed him hard.

Teeth clanking, tongues mixing, lips trying to keep up with the other, lip biting, breath sucking kind of kiss.

Gabe pulled back first, Nathalie’s lips following after his, 

“Hey, we have to lock the door.”

“Hurry back.” Nathalie started to remove her shirt slowly, Gabriel went and locked the door, Turning around and saw Nathalie topless, and working on her bra. He went over to her kissed her again stopping her hands.

Gabe worked on removing Nathalie’s bra, hastily. After a moment he got it off her, he backed away from the kiss, and started to kiss her body, first her neck, then her shoulders.

“G-gabe” Nathalie moaned out as he kissed her chest. Gabe got harder hearing her moan and started to play with her chest, especially her nipples, “Mo-more”

Gabe smirked and went lower, kissing her belly then slowly pulled down her skirt and underwear.

“God your horny and wet.” He murmured, before licking her clit, Nathalie gasped, and put a hand in his hair, pulling it slightly. Gabe moaned when she did that. 

Gabe smirked and put his tongue in her, and was thrusting it in and out of her, Nathalie moaning louder and barely able to catch her breath from all the pleasure he was giving her.

“G-GABE!” She moaned out loudly before pulling him closer to her core, bucking her hips, bending over, gasping and moaning non-stop, pulling Gabe’s hair. She was flying and seeing stars. When she landed, she let go of Gabe’s hair, breathing heavily.

Gabe stood up and pecked her lips, and fixed her glasses, which became askew when she bended over, he took a step back and took off his shoes, his shirt, and the rest of his clothes; Nathalie took off the rest of her clothes also.

Gabe went back over to her, and kissed her lifting her legs onto his hips.

“You ready?” He asked her as he lined himself up with her, she let out a small gasp, kissed him.

“Yeah, I am.” He kissed her again, and slowly pushed her hips down, entering her, both of them moaning into the kiss.

“Are you okay?” he pulled from the kiss when he was in as far as he was as he can go.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She blushed, he lifted her hips, and pushed her down again, he was doing that for awhile, getting faster and faster.

After a moment of doing that, he moved stuff off his desk and laid her down on it in the place of the stuff and thrusted into her harder, and faster.

He kissed her, deeply and he was thrusting into harder and faster every time, he hips bucking into his or trying to, both of them moaning loudly, Gabe broke the and looked at her, her face scrunched in pleasure, more then it was yesterday, blushing more then when yesterday also. Damn was he good at sex, or what?

She was moaning out Gabe name so often, he loved that sound, he backed up from her some and started to toy with her chest again, giving her more pleasure, She was now moaning out his name as if her life depended on it, he thrust into her harder, his pattern with the thrusting sputtered, she scratched up his back, shouted his name and came again again, he sputtered even more and let out a deep groan and came deep inside her. 

He was gasping, and pulled of her slowly he kissed her again, she smiled, and kissed him back.

“We should get dressed, but I don't feel like doing anything after that.” Gabe said as he got off her.

“Hey Gabe.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” She confessed, sitting up. He looked at her shocked, he means sure he sorta guessed she had a crush on him, but to tell him? That he did not guess she’ll ever do. He sighed, maybe he had feelings for her, that he’s barely noticing now, suppressing them for his wife and then clang to the hope that she would come back so he continued to suppressed them, then he caught yesterday, and now he can’t suppress them, especially after that, “If you don’t love me back, we can pretend this never happened, and you can pretend to not know my feelings.” Her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“No, I love you too, its just I was thinking it over.” He told her and went over to her and kissed her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have managed to last it to the end, I praise you. Okay now thank you for reading, okay bye.


End file.
